


Język vs. Wena

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ale nie ma spojlerów, brak bety, tak jakby do jedenastego sezonu, to wszystko przez RCS
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bóg i Metatron mają inne poglądy na to, jak powinien wyglądać dobry tekst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Język vs. Wena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Siostra zmuszała mnie do poprawiania tekstu (przy czym mi pomagała), a ja musiałam dać ujście swej frustracji.

W małej knajpce, znajdowały się dwie osoby. Jeden z nich, wyglądający na młodszego, miał zarost, a z nosa zsuwały mu się okulary i przeglądał kartki będące na stole, przy którym obaj siedzieli.

Drugi, bawił się czerwonym długopisem, co chwila coś na nich dopisując.

— Przez ciebie coraz mniej mi się to podoba — mruknął Bóg.

— Przecież sam chciałeś, żebym to poprawił — powiedział z niedowierzaniem, Metatron.

— Ale nie żebyś wszystko skreślał! — krzyknął, przesuwając jedną z kartek w jego stronę. — Dlaczego przerabiasz zdania, w których jest „że”? Co ono ci zrobiło?

— Jeśli da się napisać zdanie bez „że”, to trzeba to zrobić — odparł anioł.

— Lubię „że” — stwierdził Bóg. — Tak samo, jak „iż”.

Anioł westchnął z rezygnacją i zabrał jeden z papierów, pisząc na boku komentarz.

— A w tym? Co ci się nie podoba? — Bóg wyglądał na naprawdę zrozpaczonego.

— Ujęcie tej sceny — odparł.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, a Metatron z przerażeniem dostrzegł w jego oczach bezsilność.

— Mam to gdzieś! Nigdy więcej nic nie napiszę — powiedział, zrzucając wszystkie kartki ze stołu. — Wybacz, Metatronie, ale to kompletnie nie ma sensu. Od czasu Biblii nie napisałem nic dobrego.

Anioł patrzył, jak Bóg rusza na zaplecze lokalu. Westchnął.

Dlaczego on się w ogóle zgodził poprawiać te jego cholerne książki?

 


End file.
